Love Lost, Is Found
by TophieTheStoryteller
Summary: My First OSR fan fic. An EvaAikka story that takes place a year after they part ways on Oban and Aikka keeps his promise to Eva. Warnings include: AU and Massive amounts of fluff


A/N: This takes place a year after the Great Race of Oban and all that happens. It is an Eva/Aikka fic and has a mass amount of fluff. Consider this your warning...

b u Love Lost, Is Found /u /b 

After putting on the clothes she wore on Alouas and Oban, Eva poked her head out into the hall. Seeing that the coast was clear, she entered the hall and moved silently up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, she opened the door to a pleasantly cool and clear night. She walked across the rooftop and sat down on top of the barrier. She looked skyward toward the glowing full moon and the glittering, star-spangled sky in a sea of complete darkness. Her thoughts drifted to Oban. A year ago exactly, she had said goodbye to Jordan and to... Tears welled up in her eyes in remembrance of Prince Aikka. They had promised to keep in touch or visit each other, but he hadn't written and she had been too busy with school. Then she buried her face into her knees and arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

center /center 

Prince Aikka had paced his room most of the night, and now morning was straining through the twilight. Though one may think him weary, the truth was to the contrary, he was wide awake and quick in his mind. He too knew it had been the equivalent of one Earth year since he had last seen Eva, he had promised to see her soon or write, but he had been busy with learning diplomacy, politics, and everything else he needed to learn for the day he would have to take his parents' place as the ruler of Nourasia. Making up his mind, he grabbed a long cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders and neck. He walked over to his writing desk and wrote a note for his parents telling them what he was doing and not to worry. Leaving it in plain view, he went to G'dar's paddock.

Aikka led him out of it and to the ship port, which was deserted. He put G'dar in a hold and secured him. He walked around and climbed into the pilot's seat and started the small ship.

"Set course for where?" a mechanized voice asked.

"Set course for Earth," Aikka told it. "It's about time I kept my promise to the 'Earth Princess'."

center /center 

Classes were let out for the weekend that afternoon and Eva's feet brought her up to the roof. She lay down on her back and just watched the clouds, listening to the other kids getting ready to go home. When Don had called the day before, Eva had requested to stay there.

She was distracted, suddenly, by the appearance of a shadowy dot. She squinted at it and realized it was getting closer. The closer it got, the more distinct the outline was, and when it was among the clouds, she saw it was a ship. She stood up and watched it land about a mile or two away, curious as to what it could have carried and from where.

center /center 

Aikka landed the ship skillfully at an Earth port. He jumped out after powering it down and let G'dar out. He climbed the massive beetle and settled himself down.

"Come G'dar," he said to his mount. "We have an 'Earth Princess' to find."

With an odd shrieking noise, G'dar spread his wings and rose into the air.

center /center 

Just as the curiosity died inside her, Eva saw a giant, flying bug with someone on its back. Excitement and curiosity flared up inside of her. She instantly thought of one person.

"Aikka," she whispered, wondering if it really was him.

Without fully knowing why, she began waving her arms in the air to grab the rider's attention.

center /center 

Scanning the land, he saw so many things, but the sight of a human waving their arms wildly from on top a building, caught his eyes. Aikka guided G'dar in their direction. Upon flying close enough to the building's roof, he saw it was Eva, and she, him. The quick smile they shared was full of so many emotions that no words were needed yet. He then landed G'dar down in front of the school. Eva ran from the roof and downstairs as fast as she could.

center /center 

The children who had all been talking or gossiping fell silent momentarily as they watched the ship land and then again as a mysterious and strange- (but very handsome-) looking young man flew to the school on a large flying beetle. Instantly, they swarmed around and bombarded him with questions.

"Who are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"What is that giant bug?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Aikka looked taken aback by all the questions as he jumped down from G'dar, but he took it in stride and answered their questions.

"I'm Aikka of Nourasia ad this is G'dar," he began slowly. "I'm here to see an old friend who goes here, and I-"

"Aikka," Eva called out, pushing through the crowd of students who fell silent once more.

"Eva," he said quietly.

For a second they stood in quiet. Then they walked slowly toward each other and hugged. The surrounding girls sighed. When they broke apart, Aikka led her over to G'dar.

"May I offer you a ride?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Okay," she answered, blushing slightly.

Aikka helped her up and then got on himself. Making sure she was secure, he brought G'dar into the air. As they flew off, the kids all cheered and applauded.

"I need to talk to you and your father," he said. "Can you show me where he lives?"

A little taken aback and perplexed by his request, she pointed him in the general direction of Don's house and then pointed out the house, one of decent size and very beautiful. Aikka landed G'dar in the backyard. After sliding off his back, Eva led Aikka around to the front door. She knocked on the door and they waited a minute. When Don opened the door, he looked surprised to see her, but he hadn't seen Aikka yet.

"Eva, I thought you said you were staying at school this weekend," he said finally.

"I did but there was a slight change in plans," she told him happy. "Look who came to visit!"

Don looked past her and saw Aikka. Now he looked shocked.

"Prince Aikka, what brings you to Earth?" he asked slowly.

"A matter that concerns Eva, and most likely, you," Aikka answered calmly. "May we come in?"

Don led him and his daughter in and they all sat down in silence. Aikka broke it first.

"Now, the nature of my business concerns Eva," he began. "You see, on Nourasia, we ask the father's permission to date his daughter."

"And you want to date Eva," Don finished.

Aikka nodded, turning faintly pink. Eva, who was sitting on the sofa next to Aikka, smiled at him, turning a brighter shade of pink. Don looked between the two of them.

"I must say Prince Aikka, not very many on Earth would've done what you did today," he said. "And yes, I will permit you to go out with Eva."

Eva beamed brightly and ran over to her father and wrapped her arms around him. When she finished hugging him, she sat back down next to Aikka and embraced him too.

"I just have one more thing to say Mr. Wei," Aikka ventured. "I will be staying on Earth while we date.

Some of the tension in Don's face relaxed.

center /center 

i One year later... /i 

Someone knocked on the door and Eva ran to open it. On the other side was Aikka with a bouquet of flowers. She took them and kissed him on the cheek. Aikka followed her as she put them in a vase and set them on a countertop. Then he followed her into the living room, where Don was already seated, and they sat down themselves.

"Mr. Wei," Aikka began. "I-"

"Please Aikka, call me Don," Don interrupted.

"Aikka nodded and continued, "I asked to meet with you both again because I have been away from Nourasia for so long and I feel it is about time that I return home."

Eva gasped and clasped his hand.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked sounding somber.

"Yes," he said. "However, I would like for you to be with me, if it's okay with your father."

Eva looked over at him, her eyes begging for consent. Don sighed heavily and spoke.

"Well, even if I said no, Eva would probably go anyway," he said. "Besides, I know you'll take good care of her."

A large brilliant smile filled her face. She stood up and gave her father a big hug and a kiss. Then she ran out and into her room to change. Digging through her closet, she pulled out her t-shirt and overalls and put them on. She clipped on her pouch and stereo, tucked her mechanic's gloves in one of her overall straps, and put on her mother's pilot goggles. She packed a few other sets of clothes in a bag. Pleased with her appearance and excited about her impending trip, she hoisted her bag over one shoulder and rejoined Don and Aikka. When she re-entered the room, her father smiled sadly and her boyfriend stood up and offered her his hand. They headed for the door.

"Bye dad," she said, walking outside.

They walked around to the backyard where Aikka had left G'dar. He helped her up and took off when they were settled. They flew back to the ship port where his ship had been stored for the past year/ He loaded G'dar into the hold once more, and he and Eva climbed into the cockpit. Aikka started up the ship.

"Set course for where?" the mechanical voice inquired.

"Set course for Nourasia," he said.

He glanced over at Eva, who looked at him and grinned. Aikka smiled back and brought the ship into the air. When they had left Earth's atmosphere, he engaged the hyperdrive.

center /center 

Aikka disengaged the hyperdrive and steered the ship toward Nourasia's surface. The closer they got, the more Eva was enchanted by this new world. Before she knew it, Aikka had landed at the port near the palace. He let G'dar out and they walked outside.

Eva was speechless, amazed by all she saw. The buildings were of white and grey marble with bronze doors and window frames, which reflected the mid-afternoon sunlight. Nearby the palace were immense, hilly fields. Other giant beetles like G'dar were roaming in the fields, though instead of blue, some were green, others purple, brown, black, or even yellow. Some of the multicolored bugs bore Nourasian on their backs, who were either racing or learning how to ride. Bordering on the distant edges of the fields was a forest that seemed to stretch on forever. Everything on Nourasia seemed to be so clean and full of life. It was a dazzling and awe-inspiring beauty unlike any she had experienced before.

"Welcome to Nourasia my Earth Princess," he told her, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's beautiful, Aikka," she said finally, turning to face him.

They looked in each others eyes for what felt like ten thousand years and then they kissed.


End file.
